


My Sweetheart

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chill fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweetheart

It hits him all at once, but not the way he'd imagined it would. 

There have been so many moments. 

Little moments--the first time they held hands. The first time they kissed. The first time that they told one of their mutual friends. The first time they shared a plate of food. The first time that Will managed to pet Brian without incurring his sharp-clawed, suspicious wrath. 

Big moments--the first time Will stayed over. The first time they had sex. The first time that they both agreed that morning breath was not an issue. The first time Will met his parents. The first time that Will said I love you. The first time Chris found himself able to say it back. 

And all of that is awesome. Incredible. Chris is stronger now in ways that he'd never imagined he might be, in ways that he never knew he needed to be. He is a strange mixture of wanting to care about everyone and everything and often finding himself unable to connect, despite trying. He struggles with emotional connection, with letting people in, allowing them to get close and touch him.

The bottom line is that he doesn't trust easily. He doesn't think that he ever will, and so he guesses that it makes sense when it's the tiniest, under-the-wire thing that gets to him.

He's standing in the bathroom with a towel around his waist, one foot still in the shower, when the smell of Will's aftershave hits him. It's a very pungent, spicy brand, and he's smelled it before, but what spirals through his mind then and there is that the smell is familiar. It's not his and yet it's now a part of his life and it's okay.

He's still himself, he's safe, and the smell of another man's aftershave in his bathroom is not sending him into a panic attack.

Will is walking back and forth between his overnight bag and Chris' closet.

"Babe, have you seen my red flip flops? It's driving me nuts, I know I packed them--"

Chris takes Will's face in his hands and kisses him mid-sentence. He doesn't let go right away; when he does he presses their foreheads together and just breathes.

It feels like he'd never really appreciated the ability to breathe freely until he fell in love with this man. 

For a boy who grew up not ever being able to feel safe, the gift of loving shelter in another person's arms is overwhelming.

"They're under the bed," he answers, smiling. "Well. One of them. Brian has officially declared war, I think."

Will gives him a dark, heavy stare. "So it begins."

"I won't be your bargaining chip, Sherrod," Chris says, kissing him again. "You're on your own." 

He acts perfectly normal, dries his hair and slides into a pair of underwear, but the smell of Will's aftershave is even stronger now, and he keeps inhaling and blushing and fidgeting.

"Hey," says, butterflies in his belly. Will is half under the bed, searching for his missing shoe. "I'm really excited about going to Coachella with you. I--know dragging me kicking and screaming into things can be kind of annoying."

Will pops back into view, triumphantly clutching his prize. His hair is messy from the search. "Oh, god, honey, stop--it's okay. It's going to be so fucking fun, I promise."

Chris ducks his head and turns, hiding a smile against the back of his hand.

Sometimes, all it takes is your boyfriend's aftershave.


End file.
